


Cottage Comfort

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s weekend plans may not work for Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cottage Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llaeyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Mild angst, hurt/comfort, implied Severus/others.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Snape_Potter’s Valentine’s Day Comment Fest. This was a fill for a prompt by Ilaeyro. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cottage Comfort

~

“It doesn’t seem especially sanitary,” Severus said, eyeing the hot tub with suspicion. 

“Well you don’t have to use it, but I will,” declared Harry. “Although I’m sure they clean it regularly.” 

Severus snorted. “Perhaps.” Stalking over to the window, he stared out at the mountains. “The view is adequate, I suppose.”

Harry came up behind him and embraced him. “Why are you so grumpy?” he asked softly. 

“I am not an especially cheerful man, Harry.” Severus went stiff in his arms. “You knew this when we started this…association, so you cannot possibly be surprised—”

“I do know that, yes,” Harry interrupted. “But you seem especially put out today. What’s wrong? I thought you’d enjoy this holiday. If you don’t like this cottage we can try to change to another—”

“Why Valentine’s Day?” Severus asked, turning around to look Harry in the eye. “Why did you choose this specific day?”

Harry blinked. “Because it’s traditionally a romantic day for couples to celebrate their…association.” He smiled. “If you’d rather we celebrate another day, then we can postpone this and go home.”

“I have no opinion on the matter.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, a habit he’d stolen from Severus. “Well clearly you do,” he said. “So what is it?”

Severus cleared his throat and focussed on a spot about an inch above Harry’s head. “When Regulus Black and I were together, he proposed a romantic Valentine’s Day tryst, then he never showed. Later I discovered he’d been killed by the Dark—by Voldemort.” 

Harry nodded. “Okay.” He clasped Severus’ arm. 

“Then, when Lucius and I were…together, he booked a romantic weekend at a resort in Italy.” Severus exhaled. “And that was when he told me he was going to marry Narcissa and we could no longer be together.” 

Harry hummed. “All right.” He moved closer.

“Charity Burbage and I were going to break that cycle. We had a getaway booked for Valentine’s Day and then—”

“I get it.” Harry pressed against Severus. “But Severus, nothing is going to happen to me or you here,” he promised. “Except maybe some rug burn, since I think you should fuck me on that shag carpet in that front room.” He grinned as Severus scowled at him. 

“You joke, but Valentine’s Day has especially bad connotations for me.” 

“I get that now.” Harry kissed him. “So why didn’t you say anything when I was planning the trip?” 

Severus grunted. “Because you were excited and I thought I could handle it. Plus, it is a bit silly.” 

“Do you want to go home?”

Slowly, Severus shook his head. The unreasoning fear that had gripped him on the way there seemed to have dissipated. With Harry in front of him, they seemed groundless and foolish. “No. Let’s stay.”

Harry steered Severus over to the sofa. “How about we take it one day at a time?” he suggested. “I say we make it through tonight then see how we feel tomorrow.”

“Tonight is the critical night,” Severus allowed.

“I know.” Pushing Severus onto the sofa, Harry straddled his lap. “Although we will need something to distract us from the possibility of imminent death.” Lowering his head to Severus’ he kissed him soundly. “Can you think of anything?”

Severus hummed, sliding his hands over Harry’s bum. “I believe I can come up with one of two things,” he said. “But nothing involving that hot tub.” 

“What do you have against hot tubs?” Harry asked. 

“Two words: wizard soup.” 

Harry shuddered. “Point. All right, we stick to the rest of the cabin. That leaves us plenty to do.” 

“Indeed.” Severus began undressing Harry. “Beginning with this sofa. How sturdy do you think it is?”

Harry grinned. “I think we’re about to find out.”

And they did.

~


End file.
